


Быть правильным

by qjq, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjq/pseuds/qjq, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор Эрскин сказал ему: «Всё хорошее сыворотка делает великим, всё плохое — ужасным». Стиву казалось, из-за сыворотки стала сильнее в разы и его болезненная привязанность к Баки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Быть правильным

**Author's Note:**

> засилье авторских хэдканонов, возможно ООС, все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

Доктор Эрскин сказал ему: «Всё хорошее сыворотка делает великим, всё плохое — ужасным». Стив не знал, насколько буквально говорил доктор тогда. Впрочем, он же видел истинное лицо Шмидта: череп, обтянутый красной кожей, в глазах неутолимая ярость. Скорее всего, он говорил буквальнее некуда.

Стиву казалось, из-за сыворотки стала сильнее в разы и его болезненная привязанность к Баки. Он не мог объяснить это как-то иначе.

Почему, если не из-за этого, ему хотелось постоянно держать Баки в своём поле зрения, наблюдать за ним? Откуда тогда это желание прикоснуться, хотя бы дружеским жестом, никак не оставлявшее его? Ведь Стив никогда не был тактильным человеком, это Баки всё время прикасался к нему: хлопал по плечу, сжимал в объятьях, трепал волосы. Откуда эта потребность оберегать, защищать?

Всё это вполне можно было бы принять за дружеские чувства, за заботу одного друга, брата о другом, если бы не сны Стива, ставшие его настоящим мучением, сны, из-за которых он иногда просыпался посреди ночи, пытаясь отдышаться, окончательно вынырнуть в реальность. Сны, в которых Баки смотрел на него, как на одну из своих девушек, на его лице появлялась мягкая улыбка, он лукаво прищуривал глаза и тянулся, тянулся к Стиву, долго и голодно целовал его, крепко прижимаясь. А потом спускался ниже, медленно и дразняще облизывал соски, отстранялся и, быстро оставив на губах Стива ещё один поцелуй, наконец обхватывал губами уже наполовину возбуждённый член, глядя на него из-под ресниц. И Стив просыпался на базе, в палатке, в спальном мешке, наскоро расстеленном в лесу, ошарашенный, со стояком и стыдливым желанием провалиться под землю. Рядом сонно ворочался Баки, и невозможно было даже поднять на него глаза.

Стив помнил, он и раньше был таким неправильным. И раньше восхищался Баки совсем не по-дружески. И раньше хотел быть рядом с ним всегда, а, если повезёт, то и немного дольше. И раньше замечал, какой Баки красивый; сначала пытался отрицать, твердил себе, что смотрит только как художник на натурщика, отмечает его красоту, потому что иначе не может, ведь его друг был, пускай, и не идеалом мужской красоты, но по-своему прекрасным. Затем перестал отрицать.

Его привязанность была птицей, запертой в грудной клетке, как в настоящей, — глупая метафора, но до печального точная — раньше больной, лишь жмущейся к прутьям, но теперь расправившей крылья и рвущейся на свободу. И нельзя было ни в коем случае её выпускать. Стив должен был усмирить её сам (ведь уничтожить он её не мог), усыпить, накрепко запереть и, главное, не дать Баки увидеть её. Баки не должен знать.

Стив пытался стать правильным, таким, каким и должен быть, но проваливался, раз за разом.

Ему на самом деле нравилась агент Картер, Пегги. Но скорее как боевая подруга, как та, на кого он мог всегда положиться, кто прикроет его и никогда не предаст. Та, кому он мог довериться во время боя, но не та, с кем он мог бы жить в мирное время. Это место в его жизни было уже давно и крепко занято другим.

Стив садился слишком близко к Баки у разделённого с Коммандос костра. По окончании боя всегда в первую очередь мчался проверять, в порядке ли Баки, не ранен ли он. Смотрел чересчур пристально, когда тот переодевался в их общей палатке, никак не мог заставить себя отвернуться. С замиранием сердца ожидал его возвращения с одиночных заданий. Всегда был слишком рядом, слишком близко, просто слишком.

Господи, как же сильно он провалился.

***

Сердце Стива стучало как чёртов отбойный молоток, пока они с Гейбом под покровом ночи тащили раненого Баки через лес на базу. Оно не замедлялось ни на минуту с того момента, как Стив, вырубив последнего оставшегося солдата ГИДРЫ, оглянулся и не увидел Баки там, где он был минуту назад.

Вот как вышло: в разгар боя одна из стен завода обвалилась, и Баки оказался под завалом. И когда Стив с помощью Дум-Дума и Мориты слегка трясущимися руками оттащил последний камень, то сначала увидел кровь, много крови. Весь бок Баки был пропитан кровью, и сам он был без сознания, но, слава Богу, слава всем богам, жив. Рана выглядела ужасно: обломок стены, падая, разодрал кожу, пыль смешалась с кровью, и это грозило заражением. Нужно было доставить его медикам как можно быстрее. Что Стив и собирался сделать, запихнув свои страхи, тревоги и опасения куда подальше.

Им повезло ещё раз, когда поблизости оказалась речка, достаточно чистая для того, чтобы промыть рану Баки. Гейб наскоро наложил повязку, а затем они со Стивом подхватили его и сквозь лес стали пробираться на базу.

Стив не мог позволить себе задуматься, что будет, если они не успеют. Тогда, он точно знал, та птица одним движением крыльев разорвёт на куски его сердце, пробьёт грудную клетку, с пронзительным криком переломав рёбра, вырвется на волю, оставив вместо груди кровавое месиво, и тут же рухнет на землю, рядом с Баки. Вот что будет.

— Капитан, с вашим другом всё будет в порядке, — выйдя из медицинского корпуса, стену которого Стив подпирал уже несколько часов, сказала усталая медсестра, и наконец он смог дышать. — На самом деле рана только выглядела так плохо, но органы не задеты. Несколько дней постельного режима, и он будет как огурчик, — она улыбнулась ему, поправляя выпавшие из причёски пряди. Стив нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться ей в ответ.

— Спасибо. Можно к нему зайти?

Он стоял у больничной койки, на которой, дыша спокойно и размеренно, спал Баки. Глядя на то, как слегка подрагивали его ресницы, Стив ощущал, как напряжение последних часов потихоньку покидало его. Ему ведь и правда больше ничего не надо, только чтобы Баки был жив, был в порядке. Остальное, по сравнению с этим, совсем не важно.

***

В баре было шумно и душно, играла какая-то весёлая песня, то и дело раздавался смех. Коммандос праздновали очередную победу. Они разгромили ещё одну базу ГИДРЫ, и каждый из них заслуживал расслабиться, немного отдохнуть перед новым заданием.

Стив расположился недалеко от барной стойки, а Баки, опершись о него, пытался подпевать песне, не обращая внимания на заплетавшийся язык. С каждой минутой и с каждым новым глотком из стакана он наваливался на опасавшегося сделать лишнее движение Стива всё сильнее.

— Хей, Бак, — позвал он, когда Баки, затянув следующую песню, положил голову ему на плечо. — Пойдём, тебе точно хватит. — Дождавшись ответного «Мм», он махнул Коммандос на прощание и отправился к выходу из бара, поддерживая друга.

На тихой французской улочке не было ни души, только сверчки отчаянно стрекотали в ночи, да из бара доносились новые взрывы смеха. Баки снова всем весом навалился на Стива, и тому пришлось буквально тащить его.

— Сти-и-ив, — позвал он, подняв голову и заглядывая в глаза.

— Да, Баки? — Стив постарался поудобнее перехватить друга, всё сползавшего куда-то вниз. — Давай, пошли, тебе нужно проспаться.

— Ну Сти-и-ив, — снова протянул Баки, навалившись ещё сильнее, хотя, казалось, больше некуда, — ты знаешь секрет?

— Какой секрет? — на автомате спросил Стив, почувствовав облегчение от того, что улица подходила к концу, а оттуда было недалеко и до их временного пристанища.

— Очень важный, — отозвался Баки, заглянул в лицо Стива и вдруг прижался к его губам своими, горячими, со вкусом виски. Он замер, застыл, а Баки, воспользовавшись этим, углубил поцелуй, засунул ему руку под форменную куртку, начал гладить, потянулся к ремню…

Стив отшатнулся, пытался отдышаться. Смятение охватило его. Баки ведь не был… не был таким, ему нравились девушки, всегда нравились. Господи, неужели он… как-то заразился этим от Стива? Или это из-за того, что он напился, и утром с ним всё будет нормально?

Стив наконец решился посмотреть на Баки: тот стоял, недоумённо и немного обиженно глядя на него. Нужно было остановить его, не дать ему пропасть так же, как уже пропал Стив.

— Сержант Барнс, вы… больше не должны так поступать, — хрипло выдавил он.

Теперь замер Баки, словно вмиг протрезвел, в тёмных глазах отразилось понимание.

— Так точно, сэр, — глухим голосом ответил он. — Могу я быть свободным, сэр?

Стив отрывисто кивнул, и Баки, развернувшись, быстрым шагом пошёл по улице.

А он остался стоять, оглушённый и раздавленный. Губы и кожа в тех местах, где прикасался Баки, горели. Стив знал, что поступил так, как был должен. Птица, запертая внутри, кричала и металась, всем телом билась о прутья, рвалась наружу, ломая крылья. Но он знал, так будет лучше.

Так будет правильно.


End file.
